Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic processing device and an acoustic processing method.
Background
The estimation of the direction or position of a sound source from a recorded acoustic signal is referred to as sound source localization (SSL), and extensive applications, such as robot auditory detection, voice recognition, high-quality telecommunication, and sound source search, are expected. In sound source localization, since a minute time difference or level difference between channels is used as a key, acoustic signals of multiple channels are required to be recorded. For this reason, a microphone array having a plurality of microphones has been used. On the other hand, a microphone array configured by integrally arranging a plurality of microphones tends to be large in size, and it may be impossible to secure an installation space. Recently, there have been attempts to use a plurality of microphones distributively arranged as a microphone array.
For example, “Nobutaka ONO, Kien LE TRUNG, Shigeki MIYABE, Shoji MAKINO, Ad-Hoc Microphone Array—Acoustic Signal Processing Using Multiple Mobile Recording Devices—, Fundamentals Review, The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, Foundation/Boundary Society, April, 2014, Vol. 7, No. 4, pp. 336-347” describes microphone array processing which shares sound signals picked up by microphones provided in a plurality of mobile terminals through wireless communication and performs sound source localization based on the shared sound signals. In the microphone array processing described in “Nobutaka ONO, Kien LE TRUNG, Shigeki MIYABE, Shoji MAKINO, Ad-Hoc Microphone Array—Acoustic Signal Processing Using Multiple Mobile Recording Devices—, Fundamentals Review, The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, Foundation/Boundary Society, April, 2014, Vol. 7, No. 4, pp. 336-347”, information regarding the positional relationship between the mobile terminals is used. In order to perform sound source localization, each mobile terminal is fixed at a position determined in advance, and pre-processing, such as self-localization (calibration), is required using an acoustic signal emitted from a predetermined sound source.